memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Infinite Vulcan (episode)
A species of intelligent plant, led by a clone of an Eugenics Wars-era scientist clones Spock with the intentions of creating a master race. Summary :Captain's Log: Stardate 5554.4. The Enterprise has been ordered to a new planet recently discovered at the periphery of the galaxy. A landing party beams down and they discover an apparently abandoned city but it gives off confused life and power readings. While the away team is exploring the city Sulu picks up a mobile plant and is poisoned. Spock discovers they are being scanned. As McCoy tries to save Sulu without much hope, the alien inhabitants of the planet approach and save Sulu's life. The alien creatures, who are intelligent plantlike beings, welcome the U.S.S. Enterprise crew to the planet Phylos. A Phylosian, Agmar, tells Kirk they did not wish to reveal themselves at first because they are a peaceful race and have a fear of aliens. Bones asks, “How is it that you knew your antidote would work on a human?” Agmar answers, “There have been humanoid aliens here before.” He adds that a visitor came and the poison that affected Sulu was accidentally brought to the planet by this human. It was like a plague, and they had no idea what was happening. The plague brought sickness and death to them but the human subsequently worked to find a cure. They are a dying race. The away team is attacked by primitive flying plant life. When Sulu tries to shoot it Agmar tells them that there is a weapons deactivator in effect and their destructive machines won‘t work. Spock is abducted by the creatures and Agmar says, "I’m sorry Captain Kirk but there was no other way." Kirk demands, "What are you talking about? Where have they taken Spock?" Agmar states, "He has been chosen to serve a greater cause. The Master has searched many years to find a specimen like Spock and now all the worlds of the galaxy will share in the beauty of peace and harmony." Kirk angrily exclaims, "So help me if you don’t tell me where Spock has been taken..." The Phylosians chant, "Praise to the Master. Our Savior." The landing party eventually meets that visitor and discovers that he is a Terran scientist by the name of Dr. Starros Keniclius. He claims Spock’s essence belongs to him because he wishes to clone Spock to create an intergalactic peacemaker. Starros demands that Kirk return to his ship but Kirk won’t go without his First Officer. Starros tells him to leave or suffer the consequences so they beam up. :Captain's Log: Stardate 5554.8. We have come upon one of the most fascinating discoveries we have ever seen. Plant life of extraordinary intelligence and technology, however, they have captured Mr. Spock apparently under the orders of a human named Keniclius. Lt. Uhura is trying to locate any reference to such a man in order to unravel the mystery of this giant human. She finds a story about a modern Diogenes wandering the galaxy looking for someone special. A perfect specimen. Kirk realized that Dr Keniclius has since died. Now a giant clone of him, by the name of Keniclius Five, has taken his place. Kirk beams down and orders Scott to take the ship out of orbit hoping the aliens will think they have left. Kirk finds Agmar and tries to convince him that they need Spock back, but he won’t relinquish him and tries to show he is in good hands. Keniclius Five clones Spock, crippling the Vulcan almost to the point of death. Kirk realizes the only way to save Spock is to recite aspects of Vulcan philosophy on life and death to Keniclius Five. Kirk convinces the clone that the galaxy is already peaceable, reached through their own efforts, not forced on them. Vulcan philosophy would never allow Spock Two to impose his will on other beings. Spock Two saves Mr. Spock’s life using a Vulcan mind touch. Spock Two decides to remain on the planet with Keniclius and find a way to revitalize the dying Phylosian civilization. Background Information *This episode references the original series episode "Space Seed" by featuring one of the scientists responsible for creating the Augments and mentioning the Eugenics Wars. *Walter Koenig, whose character was written out of the TAS wrote this episode as his contribution to the series. *The living plant which attacks Sulu is named retlaw - Walter spelled backwards. *One of the wide angle shots on the Enterprise bridge shows Mr. Spock working at his station, although he was kidnapped by the Phylosians! Memorable Quotes QUOTES Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as Leonard H. McCoy * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu Guest Stars * Leonard Nimoy as Spock 2 * James Doohan: ** Agmar ** Arex ** Stavos Keniclius 5 References clone; dilithium; Diogenes; dylovene; Eugenics Wars; Federation; Galactic Wars; IDIC; Keniclius, Stavos; Klingons; Kzinti; lead; medkit; Phylos; Phylosians; Phylosian starship; ''retlaw'' plant; Romulans; Spock 2; Staphylococcus; swooper; voder; Vulcans; Vulcan mind touch Infinite Vulcan, The de:Das Superhirn nl:The Infinite Vulcan